Danganronpa Comfort
by Angel Wraith
Summary: This takes place after the 4th Class Trial and Hina recieves comfort from the most unexpected person


Danganronpa Comfort

Disclaimer – I own nothing

….

It was just after the 4th Class Trial that Hina had made her way to the kitchen to fix herself up a midnight snack , she knew that she shouldn't have but at the moment she needed some form of relief from everything that has happened

Sakura dying and then almost killing all of her classmates just to satisfy her anger at them , only to find out that her suicide note had been faked by Monokuma just to drive her to kill

To say the least , the swimmer girl had been through a lot these past few weeks and she sure it wasn't going to get any easier

As she stepped into the kitchen , she checked the hall to see if anyone was there and was unsurprised when she saw that it was deserted , she wasn't scared really considering that the few people that were left weren't the type to kill

She began rummaging through the cabinets and got the ingredients she needed to make some donuts but as she gazed down at the set food before her she remembered the first time she and Sakura had made some together the night before the first Class Trial

Her heart ached as the memory sneaked its way into her heart and she felt a stinging pain as the memory came back to her

She pushed that memory away and focused on making the donuts " Sakura's gone but maybe this will help " she said to herself in a low voice

It took a few minutes , but after a while she was done she had a stackful of donuts on her plate

A little bit of drool leaked from her mouth but she licked it up before picking up her plate and moving to the dining hall to eat

She began eating the donuts one by one savoring the flavor as much as she could but was startled by a voice

" And here I thought I was the only one breaking the nighttime rule " a voice said by the door

Hina looked over and her gaze turned to a glare as she saw that Byakuya was there

Even though she felt guilty about trying to kill him , she still hadn't begun to forgive for what he had done during the killing game beside being a total jerk and insulting Sakura

"What are you doing here ?" she asked with a little anger at him for ruining her private time " I was simply reading in the library as usual and might I ask what are you doing here ?" he questioned her

She turned her gaze away from him and looked at the stack of donuts and then she began questioning why was she here ? She already knew the answer , it was to forget , to forget about the painful memories of her best friend and this of course made her sad to the core

Without warning Hina began to cry uncontrollably , hiding her face with her hands in an attempt to hide it from Byakuya , she already knew he thinking of some smartass remark or make fun of her or tell her to grow up

Byakuya on the other hand was surprised by this and he remembered what Kyoko said ' If you don't take other people's feelings into account then you do so at your own peril ' he remembered those words well as if they were some sort of lesson

Byakuya honestly wasn't a bad person he just had some problems communicating with people , being the heir to the Togami fortune didn't leave much time for his personal life and he didn't have much of a childhood and didn't have any friends , hell the closest thing he ever had to someone close was his sister Shinobu and his butler Pennyworth

He never had a father figure in his life so Pennyworth had to fill that position and despite everything he considered those two the most important people in his life

But when looking at Asahina crying he thought back to when he was a boy and he was lost in the big city with just Shinobu and Pennyworth , he cried much like Hina cried now but his sister and butler just smiled at him and told him everything was going to be alright

So he decided to something unexpected , stepped forward and gently placed his hand on Hina's head , softly patting it

When the swimmer felt a hand on her head she looked up to see Byakuya patting her head and smiling at her but this smile was different from the ones he had showed before the others were arrogant and smug but this one … it was filled with kindness and comfort and it freaked her out a bit

She had never seen Byakuya look so kind so caring before and in a weird way it kind of scared her a bit but at the same time made her feel better

"There , there , it's going to be okay " he said still patting her head , and this made her mad "How can you say that ? What right do you have to say that when all you ever wanted to do this entire is kill somebody and you even contributed to Mondo's crime when you saw him during the 2nd Class Trial ! " she yelled at him standing up and stepping towards him

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO TRY AND COMFORT ME !" she screamed at him in anger with tears in her eyes remembering what he said about Sakura a day ago" Hina , I'm not trying to justify what I did and there's no way for me to change what I have done or said " Byakuya began " But perhaps , by comforting you I can in a way atone for what I did and maybe honor Sakura's sacrifice " he said

At the mention of Sakura , Hina froze up standing underneath the gaze of the Togami heir before he spoke again " And maybe in a way you can honor her memory by never forgetting about her , I know you made these donuts to try and forget about her but trying to forget about her will not help , it never will " Byakuya said looking down at the swimmer and making eye contact with her

"But maybe focusing on moving and living for the sake of those who have died here is the ultimate atonement " he finished

Hina was completely baffled by what Byakuya had just said to her , of all the people to give her advice right now , he was the last person on her mind

As if on cue she began crying again in front of the heir , before he spoke again " I know you're probably gonna say no to this but …" he said extending his hand to her" Do you want a hug ?" he asked

The swimmer was again appalled by this and this made her even more sad , she took his hand and got pulled into an embrace , sobbing into his jacket as she wailed into him

She eventually fall asleep in Togami's arms

She woke up the next morning in her room , Togami must have taken her back to her room

Everyone was surprised when they saw Hina sit next to Togami the next morning

But nobody saw her plant a kiss on the heirs lips


End file.
